1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to light guide plates, and more particularly to a light guide plate for use in a backlight module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light guide plate is a key component of the backlight module, for guiding light emitted from a point light source or a linear light source to emit through a plane. The light guide plate generally includes an incident surface facing the light source, an emitting surface located at a top thereof, and a reflecting surface opposite to the emitting surface. A plurality of microstructures, such as a plurality of V-shaped microstructures defined in the reflecting surface, enhances a light energy utilization rate and an optical uniformity of the backlight module. However, a light emitting angle in front of the light emitting surface is relatively narrow.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.